<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforeseen Complications by Ephemeral_Bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581381">Unforeseen Complications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Bell/pseuds/Ephemeral_Bell'>Ephemeral_Bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Injury, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama's family - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Pining, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, gets a little spicy near the end, hinakage, possible spelling mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Bell/pseuds/Ephemeral_Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red. There was so much red. Why was there so much red? What happened? Why is it so hard to breathe? His mind was foggy, his body was in excruciating pain and he could barely breathe. He was healthy, he was a volleyball player so he knew he had good lungs. Sputtering, his mouth filled with iron. Blood. </p><p>Kageyama gazed at his surroundings, breath hitching as his eyes landed on the burning car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain erupted from his core, stripping him and leaving him breathless. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breath. His senses were numbing, slowly ebbing the pain away. Groggily, he tried to open his eyes yet found himself unable to focus on anything in his surroundings.  As his eyes focused the bright light caused an intense pain to erupt in his head.  Groaning, he attempted to catch his brain up with what had happened moments before. </p><p>Red. There was so much red. Why was there so much red? What’s happening? Why is the air thick? Why is it hard to breath? ….. “Miwa?” He croaked out. His throat dry, cracked lips barely able to form the words. A sputtering cough resulting in release of a red liquid from his mouth. He slowly brought his hand to his mouth, wiping the liquid and bringing it into his line of vision.</p><p>“Wh- aa” Blood. His mind supplied, finally starting to function despite the sharp pain. Kageyama inhaled deeply, whining as a sharp pain erupted in his chest debilitating his ability to think. A series of coughs escaped him, blood landing on the group with each one that racked his aching body. Kageyama could feel the tears streaming down his face, and if it were any other situation he would have felt weak. Kageyama was never one to resort to tears easily. He had to grow up fast. Being  left alone for prolonged periods of time does that to a kid.  A kid. His mind supplied, technically he still was a kid. 15 years old, only in his first year in highschool and in the starting line up on the karasuno volleyball team. He was used to being alone, deserved it even. Except, karasuno had allowed him to get used to always being surrounded by company. He wasn’t alone. Oh god. He wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Miwa!” He sees her. She’s still strapped into the driver's seat with her body slumped forwards. The airbag failed to deploy, and with a sinking feeling in his chest Kageyama came to the realization that she took the blunt impact of the steering wheel directly to the head. Gulping, he lighted his hand and brought it to her shoulder and attempted to shake her awake. She would wake up, he knew it. His sister got his mother’s stubbornness. They both did, and he knew she would wake up. She had to, or else he really would be all alone.</p><p>As his hand nudged her, her body completely slumped to the side coming closer to him. It was then that he saw the real damage. His sister was dead. That much was clear from the extensive injury to her head, alongside the lack of movement in her chest. A sob made its way out from his throat. His sister was dead. She was dead. His small family was cut down yet another member. He thought he wouldn’t have to face loss so soon after his grandfather. Much less the loss of his sister. He couldn’t stand to look at her any longer. His hands began to shake as the pain from his injuries worsened. His chest ached and he couldn’t breath. Kageyama shifted his attention away from his sister. He gazed at his surroundings, breath hitching as his eyes landed on the burning car. </p><p>His breath hitched as he realized that the car was only at most a meter away from theirs. It was on fire, and that fire was burning his lungs. A dry laugh escaped his lips as he concluded that if his injuries didn’t kill him then the blast from the car exploding would. Kageyama braced himself and for the first time in his life, prayed.</p><p>A loud explosion sounded, and then, everything was black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…… l..os…..bl..d.</p><p>...Pnem..ax…</p><p>..Lungs..ar….pun...</p><p>...cra…..sh….in.g.</p><p>His ears were pounding, the sounds happening around him were muffled as if he was under water. The pain was gone. Actually, all feelings were gone. He couldn’t feel anything, which he supposed was a bad sign. Thinking back to the medical shows he and Miwa used to watch together, he distinctly remembers that this was a bad sign. He was going to die, wasn’t he?</p><p>……………………….</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pouted as Kageyama failed to answer his last four texts. It was Monday morning, they had practice yet Kageyama wasn’t there to race him at the gates like he normally was. Grumbling, he dragged his feet to the gym. Kageyema lost today, so that was one more point for him. He grinned, energy levels rising and picked up his pace and ran. He was so going to rub this into Kageyama’s face later. </p><p>Hinata huffed as he spiked another one of Suga’s tosses. His chest heaving with large breaths as he wiped sweat from his forehead. His mind wandered back to Kageyama. It was 10 minutes into practice, but Kageyama was still a no show. He had to be sick right? There’s no other reason that he would miss practice. His family must be physically holding him down, and that’s why he’s not at practice right now. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of Kageyama being physically sick enough that he was stuck on bed rest. His omega might be hurting. Might be so sore, so sick that he was crying in pain. His inner alpha whined at that thought and his heart stuttered in his chest. Omega? His omega? He could feel his face heat up as his mind processed what it had just referred to Kageyama as. His best friend, his setter. And… and maybe one day, his omega.</p><p>“Hinata? Oy, Hinata” Hinata snapped his attention up to his senpai. Tanaka was grinning at him with a volleyball in his hand. “I’ve been calling your name for the last 5 minuets. What's going on in that head of yours?” He gasped, his eyes widening as he dropped the volleyball on the floor. He came over and ruffled Hinata's hair and proclaimed loudly that his kohai was spacing out because he found a girl. His loud shout fired Noya-san up and he bolted over to the duo.<br/>
“My own kohai has found a girlfriend before I did?! The betrayal!” Tanaka nodded vigorously and tugged harshly at Hinata's hair. “Where’s your sense of loyalty. What’s she like? Is she cute? What class is she in?” Hinata could feel himself fluster further. He couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just blindly waved his arms around.</p><p>“N-no. Nonono. I-It’s no. I’m not.” Hinata gave up and buried his face into his hands. Suga must have taken pity on him, and chopped Tanaka in the side and loudly told him and Noya to leave the short first year alone. Hinata, despite his growing embarrassment, managed to shoot a smile at his senpai. A silent thank you that was given a small smile in return. </p><p>“The queen is obviously too busy thinking about his king to focus on volleyball today.” Tsukishima’s snide voice cut in. Hinata choked, arms beginning to flail again. He could hear Tanaka and Noya laugh. </p><p>“Queen? Who’s the queen?” Tsuishima smirked. “Hinata, obviously”</p><p>“Hahaha. Hinata is Kageyama’s queen? Oh man, the freak duo is much closer than we thought.”</p><p>“Ehh- wouldn’t it make more sense for Kageyama to be the Queen? He is an omega after all.” Suga cut in, a smile clear in his eyes. Daichi </p><p>Hinata could feel his eyes shine. “Gwahh-Queen! That’s so cool.” </p><p>Hinata didn’t mind that Tsukishima was poking fun at him. Calling him queen and insinuating that Kageyama as an omega was the “man” of the relationship when compared to Hinata as an alpha. Because, the thought of him and Kageyama being nicknamed king and queen brought a warmth to his chest. The nickname would imply that there was a relationship. He liked that, being Kageyama’s “queen”. Though, he would never admit it to Tsukishima. For now, the idea of possibly having a cool nickname excited him. </p><p>“It is weird though. Not having Kageyama at practice.” Suga exclaimed, mindlessly running his hands along the volleyball he picked up off the floor.</p><p>“He must be sick. I can’t really see him missing practice for any other reason.” Asahi chimed in after hearing Suga worry.</p><p>“Oh please. Even if he is sick he’s too stubborn to miss more than one practice. He’ll probably be here tomorrow.” Noya stated, ginning widely. His kohai was so extremely volleyball oriented and driven that no illness would keep him from the sport for long. He fully believed Kageyama would be back tomorrow. Or at least, Wednesday if he was really sick.  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata hummed, playing with his fingers. He would have to check up on Kageyama tomorrow, when he showed up to school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news arrived on Tuesday. Takeda crashed through the doors, falling to the group gulping for air. Ukai glanced at him with confusion drawing his brows up, and pursing his lips. “What’s going on? Did you get us another practice match or something?” Takeda looked up, and the tears brimming his eyes immediately caused the team to release sounds of distress. Takeda's scent was sour and sad. And it burned their noses and caused their inner wolves to respond with a panicked scent. </p><p>“Its..Its” a sob escaped his lips and he paused to clear his throat before forcing himself to stand up and look at Ukai. He motioned to Ukai to follow him out of the gym, which he immediately did. The team looked at each other, no one dared to make a sound. The air was thick with anxiety. Hinata rocked back and forth on his feet. He had a sinking feeling in his chest, and he knew that something bad was being discussed. He wondered if it was volleyball related. Had they messed up and the Principle was going to punish them? They’d have to let Kageyama know- </p><p>Hinata tensed. Kageyama. His breath hitched, and his inner wolf bristled at the thought of the missing omega. He wasn’t by his side, and something was wrong. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his phone. He clicked on Kageyama’s contact and shot a text asking him to please call or text him back. He could feel his anxiety rising, and he knew the team could smell it based on the looks he was receiving from the team.</p><p>“Hinata-” Suga began before Ukai and Takeda stepped back into the gym. Ukai looked pale, and his distressed scent brought another bout of panic to the team. He licked his lips before addressing them directly. </p><p>“There’s been an accident. Kageyama’s hurt.” Hinata swears he felt his heart stop as soon as those words left Ukai’s mouth. He dropped to his knees,eyes wide.</p><p>‘Hinata. Hinata! Breath. You need to breathe!” He felt a hand rubbing his back. Daichi was kneeled down next to him trying to get him to focus on his breathing. It was hard, but when he finally got it under control he looked to their coach. </p><p>“H-how? I- what? How bad? Is he okay? Is he? He has to be! Please- I.” Hinata could feel himself losing the battle to his anxiety yet again. Daichi rubbed his back harder and cooed to ground Hinata. </p><p>“It’s. He’s in bad shape. The accident happened Friday night. He was brought in for immediate emergency surgery, but he’s still in rough shape. We don’t know more, his mother called a few minutes ago.”</p><p>The team fell silent, hearts aching for their youngest member. Though Kageyama tended to keep to himself and shy away from engaging in conversations with the other member of the volleyball team, he was still their teammate. Their friend. The news of him being injured caused their hearts to stutter, and their stomachs to drop. Kageyama’s mother had dropped a bomb that caused their worlds to halt, it felt as if the world was pushed off its axis and they were suffering the effects. Hinata had taken the news the worst, which was understandable as he was the closest to the missing omega. The obvious harboring of a crush that had only seemed to have grown over the months that they boys worked closely together as the freak duo. </p><p>The team could only feel dread, as they knew that after today, nothing would ever be the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima never thought he would care about Kageyama. They couldn’t stand each other on the good days, nevermind how the air tensed as they would bicker back and forth on the bad. Though Tsukishima more often than not found himself antagonizing Kageyema, referring to him as king despite knowing that nickname caused the boy pain, he would have never wished this on the boy. The king- no, Kageyama was an idiot at best. His brain was controlled by volleyball and had little capacity for distractions. He was bad at communication, bad at understanding social cues. He was bad at everything that was considered an omega skill. Though that never really bothered Tsukishima, he was often told that he should have been born beta rather than alpha. He found Kageyama to be a breath of fresh air. It was new-no it was nice, his brain supplied as he stared at his fingers blankly, to have someone who understood what it was like to not fit into their role perfectly. He never had that before. Tadashi, despite being his longest and closest friend never understood what it was like having people whisper and joke that the universe assigned your gender wrong. He was a perfect beta, he was kind and understanding and.. And he was good at deescalation. </p>
<p>Tsukishima clenched his fists, fingernails creating crescent shaped divots in his palm. Did- did Kageyama think that Tsukishima hated him? He teased and pushed and gave snarky remarks. But that's who he was and it was how he showed his affection. He said mean things, he understood this, but he never meant them in a mean way. He was snarky with his brother, he sassed his mother. If he had hated the kind he would have been ruthless. But he wasn’t because he actually found himself liking Kageyama, despite having a preconception that the boy was a tyrant with serious attitude issues. </p>
<p>He was jealous. He knew this, he figured it out after he had started growing close with Kageyama. The passion and drive to give your all to something as insignificant as volleyball was in the long run. He could only pray that he would never have to experience the loss of his teammate without being able to assure the boy that he did in fact, like him. </p>
<p>…………………………………….</p>
<p>Kageyama Tobio was an enigma. It was difficult to understand what went on in that head of his. Despite coming off as an arrogant boy, he was kind and helpful. He had no issues with performing tasks to lessen the burdens on the third years. He was awkward, and that led to misunderstanding of his character. Despite being seen as an arrogant boy, he never outwardly flaunted his natural talent and affinity for volleyball. Never in a way that warranted the hate that he received from his junior high classmates.</p>
<p>Sugawara had always had a soft spot for the omega. Perhaps it was because of the fact that he was both omega and the youngest member of the team. No, he shook his head and allowed his mind to drift to memories of the boy in question. Kageyama offering to take over the task of sweeping the gym floors from Suga when he has a particularly heavy load of homework. Kageyama blushing and thanking him wholeheartedly when he declared how proud he was of Kageyama for improving his team skills. He genuinely adored the boy. The longer he knew him, the larger his adoration became. He thought back to Kageyama’s old teammates and felt sorry for them. Sorry that they never had the chance to experience Kageyama, to appreciate the boy and receive the rare beautiful smiles that graced his lips. It was their loss, and now, he could only pray that Karasuno wouldn’t lose the boy.</p>
<p>Sugawara hummed, and looked to the rest of the team as they sat quietly on the gym floor. Hinata and Yachi’s eyes swollen and red from the tears, Kiyoko, Asahi and Daichi’s somber expressions, Nishinoya and Tanaka’s worried brows. Sugawara took a deep breath and stood up from his spot on the floor and walked over the Ukai and Takeda who were having a silent discussion on the bench. </p>
<p>“Kageyama’s mother.. Did she- um say she would let you know if there were any changes to his conditions? Or if she would keep you updated, or maybe even if she would let us visit?” Sugawara knew that the coach and the teacher had little information to go off of. But he couldn’t function with so little information. It was almost cruel, to tell them Kageyama was in danger and than not say anything further. They don’t know if it's something that Kageyama can recover from. They don’t- They don’t know the full extent.  They don’t know how he will be affected by his injuries. Oh god! Will he be able to play volleyball after this? Sugawara could feel himself panicking as his thoughts spiraled. </p>
<p>A hand resting on the top of his head cut off his thought process. He glanced up at the coach who was staring at him with a grim expression. </p>
<p>“We don’t know much. His mother said he was in surgery. Something about injuries to his chest, though she didn’t go into much detail on that. She said his first surgery was 5 hours, he’s been out and recovering for about a day.” Surgery. That was scary. Ukai glanced to the rest of the team, seeing that he had caught their attention. Hinata’s eyes began to well up with tears again and it tugged on his heartstrings. He didn’t want to coach these kids in the first place, and yet, he allowed himself to get attached. And now.. One of his kids were hurt. Hurt bad enough to need surgery. And he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t go visit because Kageyama’s mother had asked them to not to.</p>
<p>Takeda stood and addressed the team, trying to deliver the news in a softer tone than he had.<br/>“Kageyama’s injuries are mainly focused on his chest. His mother didn’t say much, though she did say that he is stable at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Stable? At the moment?” Daichi questioned, his brows pinched together in worry. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand exactly how it works, how injuries to the chest affect a person. But, Kageyama’s mother is a surgeon…. So I know she will ensure that he gets the best care possible.” Takeda tried to reassure them, and though they appreciated the teacher it did little to ease their minds.</p>
<p>“She’ll keep us updated, right? We- we need to know how he’s doing. He’s our teammate, our kohai, our friend! So-so she’ll definitely let us know how he’s doing.. Right?” Nishinoya finally spoke, having been eerily quiet since they received the news. It was unlike him, to be quiet for an extended amount of time. But it was understandable, given the circumstances. The entire team was acting odd, trying not to show how worried they were. To stay strong for those who couldn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m sure she will.” Takeda spoke up, a sad smile plastered to his face.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you guys head home? Talk to your familys, get it off your chest and allow yourselves some time to process the situation.If you need, the school counselor is here first thing tomorrow morning. Come talk to us if you need, ok?” Takeda continued, noticing that the team was numbly nodding, but not verbally agreeing.  </p>
<p>As the team left the gym, Takeda noticed that Hinata was being lead away by Daichi and Sugawara. Once they were gone he looked to Ukai and smiled sadly. </p>
<p>“I’ll try to get in contact with Mrs. Kageyama first thing in the morning tomorrow. Hopefully there’s some good news.”</p>
<p>Ukai only nodded. Yes, he voiced. He hoped there would be good news awaiting them in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama Hina had spent her whole life studying and pushing herself to be great. She placed the weight of success on her own shoulders and pushed herself beyond her limits to get to where she is now. Her career is soring, she is an accomplished surgeon who went far beyond the expectations of her family and faced adversity and won. She was a strong woman who had to sacrifice greatly to climb her way to the top of her field. She had become a well known cardiovascular surgeon who traveled and taught in her free time. She had sacrificed her social life, her connections to her family, her hobbies and essentially stopped everything to become great. Her only regret in life was sacrificing being present for her son and daughters' childhoods. She was barely ever present, opting to pass off the responsibility of parenthood to her step father Kazuyo. She wasn’t there for their first words, their first steps, or their first days of school. She was disconnected from her children, it was almost as if they were strangers to each other. Though this saddened her, she held her head high and felt pride in how accomplished she became. She was there for them in her own way, providing funds to them when they asked for it, buying a home for them to live in, and if she remembered, a call on their birthdays. </p><p>Kageyama Hina was never meant to be a mother. She had never planned on it, babies more often than not put a pause on a woman’s career. She couldn’t have that, she worked too hard to fall behind her peers. She worked too hard to be accepted in an alpha dominated field to be acknowledged as the omega who got pregnant and failed.</p><p>She got pregnant her first year of university unexpectedly after a one night stand. She had debated not having it, but when her family found out they had threatened to cut off her funding if she went through with it. She needed money to get through school, and so 8 months later she gave birth to Miwa. She was a beautiful baby with large dark gray eyes that sparkled when light hit them. Hina loved her daughter, she did. But she was never meant to be a mother. And so the care of her child was signed over to her parents and she focused on school.</p><p> </p><p>She excelled in all of her classes, being in the top 5% and gaining valuable co-op experience. Her hard work got her into the top medical school in the country and afterwards, she snagged an amazing opportunity to be a surgical intern at the top hospital in Tokyo. She devoted her life to her work, she lived and breathed medicine. But she was lonely. And solace from her loneliness came in the form of  Kageyama Kaname. He was an anesthesiologist who often worked with her in the OR. His bright attitude and general laid back attitude was a surprisingly welcome shift to her strict life. He was a catalyst to the weakening of her walls and for once, it was welcomed.</p><p>Life was perfect. Until one rainy day in spring when a car crash took the love of her life from her. And suddenly, her world stopped. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything but the tingling numbness that spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body. And one week later, while she stared at the positive pregnancy test that numbness deepend. </p><p>Tobio was born on December 22nd in a dull hospital room to a mother who couldn’t bring herself to even spare a glance at her baby boy. </p><p>He had his father’s eyes.</p><p>……………………………………………………………..</p><p>Her baby boy. Her beautiful baby boy was holding onto life by a thread. He was in surgery while she could only pace the waiting room and tear her hair out in frustration. Oh god, her beautiful daughter was gone. She hadn’t seen her daughter in person for over a year, and now, she never would get the opportunity to do so again. Kageyama Hina was never a person to be debilitated by tears, but at this moment with one of her babies gone and the other fighting for their life, she lost herself.</p><p>For once in her life, she regretted choosing her career over her children. </p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………..</p><p>“ Kageyama Tobio. 15 years old, rushed to the ER presenting with obvious head and chest injuries. Patient was discovered to have 3 fractured ribs, a pneumothorax ….. Lacerations and burns to the head, arms and chest most likely resulting from the explosion of the car that …” Hina choked as she went over the information that she knew. Speaking the words out loud over and over did little to calm her, yet he couldn’t help herself. She needed to make sure she understood what was going on with her son. The severity of his injuries did little to calm her yet she found comfort in treating the situation as though she was an intern presenting this information to a doctor as she used to do. </p><p>“Kageyama Tobio. 15 ye-” She choked on a sudden sob that caught in her throat and brought a burn that matched the stinging of the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. </p><p>“Dr. Kageyama. I'm here to give you an update on your son.” She glanced up and made eye contact with a young man, most likely a surgical intern who was tasked with delivering information to the ‘scary’ well known surgeon. She knew that the nurses and doctors knew who she was the moment they heard her name and called to inform her son’s sudden arrival. They were scared of her. They didn’t want to be the ones who were responsible for the death of the child of one of the leading cardiovascular surgeons in the country. </p><p>“He is stable for the moment. His injuries are extensive, but all things considered he is extremely lucky to be alive. Dr. Suzuki is doing everything he can to keep him that way.” Hina nodded, understanding that the status of stable could change at any moment. She understood that they were trying to keep as much information from her as they could, to avoid scarring her further. She cleared her throat and straightened her back.</p><p>“I’m a doctor too. I know how these things go, stable is likely to be a temporary state with those injuries. I’d like to know exactly what procedures are being done to fix my son, how qualified the surgeons are that are working on him, and how his stats are.” The man blinked before taking a deep breath and straightening his back as well.</p><p>“Dr. Kageyama, at this moment in time I cannot provide you all of the information that you requested. All you need to know is that right now, your son is stable and we will do everything in our power to keep that boy alive. Dr. Suzuki will answer any questions you have after surgery.” She signed and lowered herself down to sit in the cushioned waiting room chair. </p><p>“Thank you. Please keep me updated.” As the man walked off she began to think of things that she could do while she waited for the next update. The fact that they were unwilling to release exactly what needed to be done was not a good sign. She needed something to keep her distracted. She decided that she should inform the school of Kageyama's upcoming absence. </p><p>And so, she made that phone call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He made it through surgery. He surpassed the expectations of the surgeons, his stats were still on the low side and there was still the possibility of another surgery looming over the head of the family. But… he was alive. The beeping of the monitors connected to her son provided Hina with a sense of comfort. The sight of her once healthy baby covered in wires and hooked up to machines broke her heart, yet she found herself grateful for the noise they created. As long as those machines were working properly, and weren’t alerting the medical staff that something was wrong, he baby was ok. He was alive. His pneumothorax wasn’t severe enough to the point of causing a collapse of the lungs, but the bleeding in his chest was concerning and it was discovered that his abdomen was distended and his spleen had been bleeding too. Dr. Suzuki had said that she was able to get the bleeding under control but Tobio was going to have to suffer through a long and painful recovery.</p><p>The normal recovery time for fractured ribs was 6 weeks, the pneumothorax 6-8 weeks. However, due to the severity of Tobio’s injuries he was looking at a recovery time closer to 12-16 weeks. He was severely bruised and that could take weeks to disappear, so in general he would be sore pretty much all over.</p><p>Hina held his hands and allowed herself to mourn the death of her daughter in the comfort of the lonesome  room. She was trying to hold off her emotional breakdown until she knew whether she had to mourn the loss of just one, or both of her children. But Tobio had pulled through surgery, he had. And she could see that it was expected that he would have succumbed to his injuries, or to the blood loss. But he had lived. Her little fighter.</p><p>She wondered where they were going. Before that man killed her daughter, where were they headed? Miwa had acted as Tobio’s mother figure in her absence. She knew that the news of her death would destroy him. Would Tobio even want to see her? No. She shook her head and tried to clear her guilty conscience. Tobio was her son. Even if he didn’t want to see her, he was going to because… because she was his mother!</p><p>But she certainly hadn’t acted like one. To Miwa or Tobio. She would get better. Tobio would come and live in Tokyo with her, she would take him away from the bad memories here and bring him somewhere with a fresh start. He would have her. They would have each other and they could heal. Miwa would be buried at the cemetery close to the Tokyo hospital, she could visit her during her lunch breaks. Tobio could…. What would Tobio do while she was at work? He would be healing….. They would figure it out, she concluded.</p><p>Hina brought out her phone and began looking into the process of transferring schools. She would get Tobio out of this hospital and into the one she worked at, so she would keep a close eye on him. </p><p>The burns were minor, the worst one was located on his arm. It would scar, but it wouldn’t be extremely noticeable. The lacerations were deep, most likely caused by small metal pieces that were shot off from the car exploding. They might leave small scars, but the one on Tobio’s face could be hidden by his bangs. He would have a large scar on his chest from the surgery. That was a given, but he would heal.</p><p>He would heal.</p><p>…………………………</p><p>Takeda had tried calling Mrs. Kageyama first thing Tuesday morning, looking to get some sort of update. But his call went straight to voicemail. This was only slightly concerning, but he calmed himself down and determined that the most likely reason behind the missed call was due to Kageyama’s mother falling asleep. Surely she hadn’t been sleeping well with all that was going on with her son. He didn’t want to bother the family, but he needed to know </p><p>He didn’t know if he would be able to face Hinata with no news on the omega. The boy had been so upset yesterday and for his sake there needed to be something, anything that could bring some hope to the boy. </p><p>Takeda was surprised that Hinata hadn’t demanded the hospital name and the room number that Kageyama was being kept in. He had expected it, but the boy had almost shut down. It was scary seeing the brightest boy he had ever met so distraught. </p><p>Takeda had tried calling again in between his morning classes, once more at lunchtime. He was still going to voicemail, as that was causing him to worry as there was no possible way for Kageyama’s mother to at least be woken by the calls. He was worried something had happened to the boy. He decided to call a final time, between his afternoon classes and was pleasantly surprised when he heard the woman answer the phone.</p><p>“Kageyama Hina speaking.”</p><p>“Hello! My name is Taeda Ittetsu, I’m one of the teachers from Karasuno. I take care of the boys volleyball team. We spoke before, and I was just wondering if there were any updates on Kageyama’s health that I could report back to the boys on the team. They’re quite worried about him.” He heard a sigh, before the woman spoke up again.</p><p>“Tobio was asleep for 2 days and woke up for about an hour today, before he was administered painkillers that put him out again. He’s in a lot of pain, but that’s to be expected with the injuries that he has.” Takeda gasped at the news, overjoyed that the boy had woken. He smiled, and tried to stop himself from sounding too excited over the phone.</p><p>“Would it at all be possible for some of the boys on the team to come and visit? When he’s up to it?” </p><p>“No.” Takeda paused, confused.</p><p>“No?” He questioned, wondering if he heard the woman right.</p><p>“Tobio will be transferred to Tokyo, I am going to withdraw him from Karasuno and have him attend a school closer to where I work. He doesn’t need to get a false hope of staying by having his friends visit. If they see him, it’ll be harder on him when he leaves.” Takeda clenched the pencil in his hand, hearing it crack as it was put under pressure. Had he heard this woman correctly. Had she just refused Kageyama’s friend the right to visit while he was injured? Had she stated that she was going to take him away?</p><p>“Mrs.Kageyama, I assure you it would be in Tobio’s best interests to be surrounded by his friends while he is going through both the loss of his sister and the recovery of his injuries. The boys are extremely worried about him, and I know it would put a lot of them at ease to be able to see him in person.”</p><p>“The answer is still no.” Takeda wanted to plead with the woman further. He knew that the boy would benefit from being around the boys. He had seen how he had slowly began to open up.</p><p>He was at a loss. What was he supposed to do in this situation? If he were to keep calling her she could make a complaint that he was badgering her. She was grieving, he knew this. But she wasn’t acting rationally. </p><p> </p><p>And oh, the boys would be gathering in the gym after school to see if there was any news on their youngest member. They would want to visit, he knew this. He was worried about how they would react when he told them they weren’t allowed.</p><p> </p><p>How would Hinata react to being told he wasn’t allowed to see the boy he was so clearly in love with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hinata had arrived at the gym he noticed the other members of the team had yet to arrive. He was eager to get there, eager to see if there was any news on Tobio. Kageyama’s mother had to keep the school updated, and Takeda had said he was going to call her sometime today. He had ran, ran as fast as he could to the gym. And now, he was there alone with his thoughts. </p><p>He was worried about the boy, to the point where he hadn’t been able to sleep the night before. The day had passed in a blur, classes droning on and on despite being unable to process the information. When he had told his mother what was going on, she had asked if he wanted to stay home from school the next day. This offer was denied quickly, as Hinata knew being stuck at home with nothing to do would allow for him to sink into his anxiety even more. His mother was worried… hell, the entire team was worried about him. He could see it on their faces yesterday.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t acting like himself. But this was Kageyama who was hurt. This was his setter, his partner. </p><p> </p><p>While he was left to his own devices, he hadn’t noticed Ukai and Takeda making their way to the doors of the gym. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the blonde coach staring down at him. He mustered a weak smile, and entered the gym with them.</p><p>“Did his mom call?” He asked meekly. His heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears. Hopefully he will be able to visit soon… He needed to see Tobio. He NEEDED to, or else he was going to go mad.</p><p>“We’ll … address it when everyone gets here. But yes, i’ve got an update on Kageyama.”</p><p>Hinata could only nod numbly. So there was some news, hopefully good news. The teacher and the coach didn’t look particularly broken, in fact they looked more at ease than they had yesterday. That was reassuring, but he was getting impatient. He needed to know what was going on.</p><p>One by one, the team entered the gym. There was an unease in the air as everyone waited to be addressed by the adults. Once the last member walked in, Takeda cleared his throat and stood up from the bench he was previously reading on. </p><p>“I called Kageyama’s mother this afternoon. He woke up briefly, but the medication he is on to help with the pain made him fall asleep again. This is good. He's awake. He’s alive.”</p><p>There was a collective sigh of relief, and it was like the air had been purified from the release of tension alone.</p><p>“He’s alive” Hinata allowed the words to escape his lips. He’s okay, he thought as he let it process. Kageyama was alive, he was alive.</p><p>“He woke up? Did his mother say how bad his injuries were?” Daichi asked, trying to pull as many details out of the teacher as he could.</p><p>“She refrained from going into too much detail. </p><p>“When can we visit him?!” Hinata was all but bounding on his feet. His body was trembling, he wasn’t sure why at this point. Maybe it was his excitement at the thought of seeing Tobio… Maybe it was just his body crashing from the strain he had put himself under.</p><p>Takeda had glanced at the floor, before taking a deep breath and meeting his eyes. He looked guilty, upset, as if he was going to deliver bad news. Hinata could only stare at the teacher, hoping that </p><p>“About that - “ </p><p>…..</p><p>Hinata was furious. He had never felt the pur, unadulterated rage that poured through his veins before. It took over every inch of his body, every cell of his being was boiling. He had always prided himself in being a passive alpha, he knew he could be assertive when needed. But he rarely ever lost control of himself or allowed his anger to overcome him. But in this moment, he let himself go. He could see the worried glaces of the team as his scent went rancid. How dare she?</p><p>Kageyama would most likely be at the General hospital, if Hinata left now he knew he would be able to get there in about a half hour if he took the bus. </p><p>He gave the teacher a meaningful stare, before making up his mind and walking out of the gym. No one even dared to try to stop him. They had never smelt Hinata express his anger before, He knew it was scary, and normally he would have felt bad for inducing fear.. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had bigger things to worry about.</p><p>Who did she think she was? To deny them the opportunity to see the omega?To deny him? It was selfish. Kageyama had described his family situation one day, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kageyama had always tried to be strong, it was admirable to Hinata in more ways than one. But he could see how deeply Mrs.Kageyama’s actions had hurt her son. He had always felt abandoned.. like he wasn’t good enough for people to stick around.</p><p> </p><p>He was able to catch the bus right before it took off, after running all the way for the gym to the bus stop. He had caught it just in time. As he fell into the bus seat, and settled down to the constant hums and chatter, he allowed himself to think about Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama had been dealt the short stick all of his life. Never knowing his father, being abandoned by his mother… The death of his grandfather who raised him had jarred him and affected him so negatively that his personality did a complete 180 from what he said it was before. It was even more disturbing to know that when he was grieving, thought in an unhealthy manner, his teammates publically humiliated and abandoned him. Instead of trying to figure out what was going on with him… instead of sticking by his side. It was no wonder he was so cautious of letting others close. The only person who had been a constant in his life was his older sister, but she had gone away to school leaving Tobio alone at the empty house. </p><p>Hinata’s heart had ached for the boy when he discovered how utterly alone he was. And so, he decided then and there that he was going to be there for him. To be a constant presence in his life, someone who he could always count on. Just like on the court, where Kageyama had trusted him enough to be there to spike the ball. </p><p>As he got to know Kageyama- Tobio. They were close enough for first names at this point- he learned to<br/>
Love him. He never expected to fall in love with the boy who he had dared would be his enemy. But the world was no stranger to unexpected developments. And it was with a full heart that he accepted that he had these feelings. Of course, after a mass scale freak out where he consulted both his mother and Suga.</p><p>Hinata knew he had to deal with this. He knew it had to be him to say something to that woman. He knew Tobio best, afterall. And this decision… Tobio should have a say. It was his life that was going to be affected.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>The last thing Hina had expected was to be cornered by a short ginger teenager. His eyes ablaze in fury as he regarded her form which stood at a solid height of 5’11. He hadn’t raised a finger towards her, yet the intensity of the look he sent her way had alarm bells ringing in her mind. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath-</p><p>“Let me see Tobio.” His voice was like ice water, shocking her and causing a shiver to run down  her arms. This boy……</p><p>“No. Tobio doesn’t need attachments to this place. The last thing he needs is to get some false hope that he’s staying in Miyagi prefecture. I AM taking my son to Tokyo.” The young alpha’s gaze seemed to intensify </p><p>“I love your son. I am in love with Tobio. I need to see him, I have to. I know him, I understand who he is and I love him. You don’t know your son, because you were gone. But I know him. I KNOW him!” Hina could only retort that Tobio was her child, and because she was his mother she knew what was best for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are his mother but you don’t know him. You never bothered to get to know him. Why did it take him almost dying to get you to choose him over your work?! I should have more of a right to see him than you do, and yet you are getting in my way!” She gasped, startled by the proclamation. This boy… how dare he! How dare he-</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my way. I need to see MY omega.”  Hina wanted to raise her voice. She wanted to scream at this brat who dared claim that he was better for her son than she was. But, it was with a heavy heart that she acknowledged that she truly, really didn’t know her own son. </p><p>“Room 203.” She muttered, gazing around to see that the occupants of the hallway were staring at the duo. She decided then and there that she didn’t like this boy. Perhaps it was because he told the truth… perhaps it was because he seemed to advocate for her son more effectively than she ever would have. </p><p>This boy. She didn’t even know his name. Yet he had acted like he was one of the most important people in her son's world. She would have to talk to Tobio about this, about him. About what he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain. It hurts, it hurts so bad. Why does it hurt, why does he hurt? What happened? He tried to rack his mind for the reason as to why he was in so much pain. Has something happened? </p><p>It hurts, oh god it hurts. Make it stop, please. He’d do anything to stop the pain. He could barely make out the noise that surrounded him. A constant beep, it was annoying but it gave him something to focus on besides the pain. If he tried hard enough, he could almost hear something that sounded like chatter. Was that a voice? Who was talking to him?</p><p>“Tobio… Tobio.. Tobio… “ His name was being called over and over again. He wanted to respond, to let the person who was calling his name so desperately. But he couldn’t. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to know who was speaking to him like he was the most important thing at that moment. He felt pathetic, and weak and he hated it. The pain was muddling his senses which blocked him from being able to think properly.</p><p>That voice. It sounded familiar. Who was it? He knew this person… but he couldn’t place it.</p><p>“Please, I need to see your eyes. Just for a moment, I need to - I need to know you’ll be ok. Just please, I need to -” He couldn’t hear the end of the sentence. The person was rambling and his mind wasn't able to catch up to the words fast enough.</p><p>“Tobio, I love you. I -” Tobio knew this voice! He knew it! And - and they loved him? Loved him? Who could possibly love him? He wanted to - no - needed to know who was with him.</p><p>“N--m” He tried to speak, but the burning in his throat prevented him from doing so. </p><p>“Tobio? Was that- Are you awa-” He could feel a pressure on his hand. Or at least, he thought he could feel a pressure on his hands. Things were still quite muddled, but he was determined to see the person who so boldly claimed they cared for him.</p><p>He gave up on trying to speak. It was too painful, so he opted to try and devote his energy to opening his eyes instead. It exhausted him, and all he could see was bright light that burned and made his eyes water. He had almost closed them immediately. But he had a mission, and he was determined. As his vision swirled and blurred, he could hear more noise occurring in the environment around him. </p><p>“Kageyama? Can you hear me?” He wanted to nod, but he couldn’t. This voice… it was different. Who was this?</p><p>“I’m going to have to do a few tests to determine your cognitive function. Do you think you could squeeze my hands?” Squeeze hands? He could try.</p><p>“Good, good. Motor function seems to be intact. Now, i'm going to need you to follow this light with your eyes, It’s going to be uncomfortable, but I need you to try your best ok?” the light had burned. It was bright and as he gazed into it and followed it as it moved he could feel a pounding behind his eyes. </p><p>“Good, good. I’m going to come back in a bit to check on you. I’ll give you two some time.”</p><p>Tobio tried to focus, he really did. But he could feel himself slipping. He almost startled to the feeling of hand bac on his own. He glance up to see the warmth that the colour orange had become to him. And oh- oh- orange meant Hinata. And suddenly, he could smell the alpha. The saddened scent made his nose curl. Sadness didn’t suit Hinata, he was always so bright. So bright and beautiful and warm.</p><p>“Tobio. I -” Hinata seemed to trail off as his finger stroked the skin on the omega’s hand. Was it appropriate to drop this bomb on Tobio as he was just waking up? He looked slightly lost, confused as to what was going on. He decided that now, it just wasn’t the right time. He would tell Tobio after he had deserved the honour. He would tell him after he worked hard, and convinced his mother to allow him to stay. He would do it for Tobio’s sake… and only then would he deserve the honour of confessing his true feeling to the blue eyes beauty laid out in front of him.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re awake. I was so worried.” Hinata smiled as Tobio squeezed his hand back, it was weak but it didn’t fail to make his heart race.</p><p>“Y-yeah” The omega managed to croak out. </p><p> </p><p>………………………………….</p><p>Hinata had stayed even after Tobio had fallen asleep. Long after, time went by fast and it turned out that he had sat there watching the omega sleep for 2 hours. He couldn’t stop tracing over all of the details of the boy with his eyes. He was alive. He was, but Hinata's heart still aches seeing the damage on his body. He would have taken his place in a heartbeat. The worst possible thing that could happen to Hinata, was losing Tobio. But seeing him injured hurt him almost as badly. </p><p>“You’re still here?” He started at the voice of the woman who had incited his angry fit earlier in the day. He didn’t want to acknowledge her, but he knew he had to.</p><p>“Taking him away from us. It will be a mistake.”</p><p>“My son will be taken of accordingly. He will have the best care we can offer, he can be close to Miwa’s grave, he’ll be close to me.”</p><p>“He doesn’t need you! He needs support! He needs a support system that won’t flake out on him and leave him to suffer alone! You may think you know what’s best for him. But you don’t.”</p><p>“And pray tell, why should I take your word about what is best for Tobio? Are you a doctor? Do you know what he needs to recover? You are just a highschool student, you don’t know - “ Hinata could feel his patience thinning.</p><p>“But I do know! If you take him away from his support system when he needs it the most- when he’s grieving the loss of his sister. When he doesn’t have the ability to use volleyball to cope. He.Will.Not.Survive.” Hinata took a deep breath, steadying himself as he tried to get his point across to the stubborn woman.</p><p>“Tobio has dropped three times since the school year started. He’s dropped three times, because his inner omega panicked because he felt as though he was abandoned. I was only there for one of them, and it is a miracle that he survived getting through the other two alone. Do you understand how serious omega drops are?”</p><p>“I am a doctor, of course I know. If they can’t be brought up after two hours.. Then their organs start shutting down due to the extreme stress on the body… he really? He dropped? Why did I - why did he not tell me?” Hina could feel herself pale. Her baby had dropped. Not just once, but three times.</p><p>“Would you have answered the phone?”  The boy had seemed done with chastising her. Instead, he turned his attention back to Tobio, and began lovingly stroking his fingers. </p><p>Was this boy right about her. About Tobio and what would be best for him?</p><p> </p><p>It hurt… but…. Maybe she wasn’t what her son needed. Maybe she would only hurt him more.</p><p> </p><p>………………………………….</p><p>Wednesday Morning was tense, the two remaining members of the Kageyama family sat in the hospital room with no words being shed between the two of them. Tobio twiddled his thumbs, he was nervous. To have his mother here…. To have her attention… it was nice. It was all he had ever wanted as a kid, but now…. All he wanted was his sister. Kageyama Hina may have been his mother by blood but it was Miwa that raised him alongside their grandfather. </p><p>“I want to transfer you to a school in Tokyo. Take you with me so we can be closer.” His mother finally spoke up. Tokyo? That would mean - !</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. I don’t - I don’t want to leave.” He could only feel dread at the thought of being away from his people.</p><p>“Please I can’t - I need -“ his breathing was quickening to the point where he could feel himself beginning to gasp for air. He couldn’t do it all over again. Meet new people, figure out a dynamic. He didn’t want to be alone ever again. He had finally found people who wanted to stick around him, something he’s always craved. Yet here it was, about to be snatched away from him like it wasn’t the only thing that had kept him sane since his awful experience at kitagawa Daiichi.</p><p>He could feel the pressure of something rubbing along his arms, and he glanced up to meet his mother’s gaze.</p><p>“Please mom - I can’t go. I need them, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” It was then that he could feel the tears that had been freely flowing from his eyes. His mother  looked concerned, she was at a loss.</p><p>Hina had never seen her son so distraught. She paused to wonder if the orange haired boy had been right. Would taking her son to Tokyo do more harm than good?</p><p>“Ok. Ok… just- just breathe. We can, err, we can talk about this later. We’ll figure something out.”</p><p>Kageyama gasped and tried to do as his mother said. This mild panic attack had taken a lot out of him, and now that he was calming he could feel the pain in his chest. He must have jostled his ribs, oh god, it hurt so bad. </p><p> </p><p>“Tobio. Do you not need me anymore? Do you not want me?” Tobio could only find himself to be silent under the accusation. Want his mother? He had wanted her in his life, it was all he wanted when he was younger. And now, he pondered, he wouldn’t mind gaining a relationship with her. But not at the cost of his classmates, his senpais, his friends at Karasuno. </p><p>“You made your decision. About motherhood, when Miwa was born. You chose your career… and while I understand that you aspired to succeed in life. To be the best you could be… I think…. I mean.. You - you could have done it without abandoning us.” He was having a hard time voicing how he felt. He had never done this before, tried to hold his mother accountable for his abandonment issues.</p><p>“But I didn’t abandon you. Neither you nor Miwa were abandoned. I sent over money.. I called for birthdays -”</p><p>“Motherhood is about more than sending over money or calling once in a blue moon. You did. Abandon us, I mean. And that's ok, you made your decision. Just please, own up to it. Miwa raised me. Kazuyo raised me. You birthed me.”</p><p>Her gaze hardened. He wasn’t sure if she was angry with him or with herself. So he continued, as he knew he would never have the courage to say these things again.</p><p>“You were always so far away. Not just in location, but emotionally. No matter how much I crave your attention..your love.. I knew I would never get it. You were never meant to be a mother, you told us this yourself. And you were right. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t need you to be.” His mother leaned closer, taking his hand in hers. This was the most physical contact he had gotten with his mother since his 5th birthday, when she hugged him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never planned to have kids, I - I should have taken accountability for my actions though. Your father was always a better person than me. If he could see how I treated you - treated you both…. I think… I think he would hate me. He had always wanted kids. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I didn’t. “</p><p>Tobio could only stare at their connected hands. </p><p>“I know i’m a horrible person. You should hate me. Miwa should hate me - should have… I - I missed out on her entire life. I was never able to be her mother… And- I can’t - I won’t make that mistake again.” Tobio nodded numbly.</p><p> </p><p>“ I want to be in your life. I want to learn to love you… to be a mother. “</p><p>“Okay.” He managed to gasp out, the word slipped between his lips before he could stop it.</p><p>Okay.. This. This was okay. He could allow that.</p><p>…………………………………………...</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to heal, wanted to be healed already. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this. </p><p> </p><p>He was stuck in the hospital for 7 days before he was discharged. He was only allowed to leave because his mother had vouched to watch and take care of his needs at home. He would have had a nurse come to his home to clean the incision sight weekly, until it was deemed healed enough to lose the dressings. However, his mother had pulled some strings and essentially became his at home nurse. He still had to go to the hospital for chekings every month, more if his mother noticed any redness or swelling. But he was allowed to go home. Finally, he would be away from the white room and the smell of cleaning supplies.</p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure why his mother had decided to stay in Miyagi with him. Or even why she changed her mind on transferring him to Tokyo. He appreciated it, he knew Tokyo wasn’t his scene and it wouldn’t do him any good. </p><p>The entire team had stopped by to visit him within the span of those 7 days. It was nice, and despite his awful situation he had found himself allowing small smiles to grace his face. The loss of his sister was devastating. He could feel himself slipping into a depression, but when his team.. His people were there with him, it was enough of a distraction to keep him going. </p><p> </p><p>Now that he was home, he was hoping he would be able to do more than lie in a bed and wither away. But he was still too injured to be able to function as he normally had. He couldn’t wait to get back onto his feet. He knew it would be a long journey, and he couldn’t wait for it to be over.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait to get back to volleyball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama had finally been allowed to leave his bed, after being stuck at home with his mother watching over him for 4 weeks now. Sadly, his freedom was limited in being helped to walk to the couch in the living room. His ribs still caused him a great deal of pain. When he first got home any slight movement would cause a pain so intense that it took his breath away. His lungs had ached, and breathing had felt like a punishment. He had to watch the incision site on his chest carefully, his mother meticulously caring for it as he had no idea how to do so himself. He appreciated her. The fact that she was trying was more than enough for him, despite Hinata grumbling and expressing his clear distaste for his mother as he believed Kageyama deserved better. Tobio knew his mother, he understood her personality and her attachment to success. He understood that she was deeply damaged by his fathers death. It doesn’t excuse the absence she had from his and Miwa's life - but, he had always wanted her attention. To feel loved. And as an omega, he was thriving under all of the attention being directed at him.</p><p>His mother was staying in Miyagi, taking some shifts at the hospital temporarily. She wanted to go back to Tokyo, but she was determined to stay with him until he was healed. It was nice having her around, though it was a bit awkward. They had to get to know each other, but it was a start and their relationship was already so much better than it had been.</p><p>Kageyama Hina was never one for physical affection, despite being an omega. Kageyama Tobio had always craved it, but was too shy to ask for it from his teammates or friends when he had them. This led to him being touch starved quite often. This is one of the reasons why Hinata was such a welcome change to his life. Hinata was a very physical person. Sugawara had once told him that Physical touch was Hinata’s love language. </p><p> </p><p>While Tobio was recovering Hinata was at his house more days than not. He would stay until he was forced to leave, and would almost always be touching him. Be it linking arms, resting beside him with their thighs touching, laying on his lap, letting him rest on his shoulder. It was all welcome, and Tobio had to force himself to calm down most times before he started purring. </p><p> </p><p>When he had finally got the clear to be able to walk it was decided that he would only be able to handle a small stroke around his neighborhood. He wished he could have done more, but he understood. His friends had all decided they would tag along to give him some company. They seemed as excited as he was about him being allowed out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>It was funny to see Karasuno surround him like body guards as they walked down the street. They were being surprisingly protective of him for a small stroke around the neighborhood. It made them feel better, and it amused him more than it ticked him off so he decided not to speak up about it. As they were walking, they spotted teal and white in the distance. Kageyama gulped as he realized what those uniforms meant, and who came with them.</p><p>He had almost broken out into laughter when Sugawara hissed at Oikawa-san as he approached. Oikawa’s eyes had widened and he raised his hands up in surrender and slowly, and awkwardly shuffled away after glancing at Tobio and scanning over the boy's body. Hinata huffed and stepped in front of him, sheiling him from his former senpai’s gaze. </p><p>“Oi! What do you want with our kohai? Huh?!” Tanaka rushed forward standing protectively in front of the two first years. Nishinoya was quick to join him and nodded rapidly, his blond tuft of hair bouncing up and down as he did.</p><p>“Yeah! You got a problem?” He huffed and started punching the air. At this, Kageyama let a few laughs escape, but groaned as they caused some pain. He then noticed that both teams were staring at him. Kageyama met their gazes awkwardly, and let a small smile grace his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re ok Kageyama. When we heard about the accident, we- It was scary. I'm glad you’re ok.” Iwaizumi spoke up, smiling at the boy. Iwaizumi was always his favorite senpai from junior high. Despite regarding Oikawa as an amazing volleyball player and following him around relentlessly, the boy got on his nerves. He was rude to him, and was aggressive towards him while unprovoked. Iwaizumi, however, was responsible and treated everyone with respect. Kageyama had appreciated him when he was younger, he had always made him feel welcome.</p><p>Kageyama smiled at his former senpai, before his eyes landed on Oikawa who’s gaze was burning into him. Oikawa smiled at him, and his eyes widened when he realized it wasn’t the usual fake condescending one that he usually shot at him.</p><p>“ I’m glad you’re doing better.” Kageyama smiled at him. “ I need my precious kohai to be alive after all, so I can crush him.” Kageyama frowned. He wouldn’t be playing volleyball anytime soon. He missed the sport, he was getting restless and volleyball was his comfort. He had been away from it for far too long. And the fact that he wouldn’t be able to get back into it for at least another month caused a heavy sadness to settle in his stomach. Iwaizumi must have seen the drastic change in mood he displayed, because he slapped Oikawa over the head and demanded he apologize. </p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………..</p><p>It had been a short walk. His body still wasn't used to the exercise and he had been all but deprived of physical activity for weeks. The team had accompanied them back to his home, dropping both him and Hinata off there before heading their separate ways. Hinata had decided to spend the rest of the evening with the omega, which wasn’t unusual as he had ended up spending all of his free time at Kageyama’s house. </p><p>Hinata’s presence was a welcome one. Had been all throughout his recovery. In all honesty, he didn’t know what he would do without the aloha at his side. Volleyball was temporarily taken from him, his first year season sizzling out in flames. It was a depressing thought, and he desired nothing more than to be back on the court. But Hinata had kept him strong without even really trying. He was depressed, he knew, the death of his sister had left a gaping hole in his chest.</p><p>When he had first woken up in that white hospital room, he was lost. He didn’t know what was going on, what had happened. He was so sore, everything hurt. And he was scared. </p><p>The news of the accident brought back the memories. His sister, dead in the driver seat of their car. The blood, the pain, and then the fire. When he remembered that Miwa was dead, he felt guilty for being so focused on his pain. He still had his life, but Miwa’s was stolen from her far too soon. She was pursuing her dream to be a hairdresser, and she was damn good. But she would never be able to graduate. Never get her job. Never have a family.</p><p>The pain of his injuries had paled in comparison to the pain in his heart.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to recover, for the first bit of his stay in the hospital. He had felt as thought he was the wrong one to survive the accident. Surely his sister would have given more to the world. She was smart, adaptable and was a straightforward yet progressive alpha. Tobio knew he wasn’t perfect. He was bad at school, bad with people. His only positive was that he was a decent volleyball player. He thought, with a guilty conscience that it should have been him who had died. </p><p>When he had broken down and voiced these concerns to Hinata, Hinata of all people, because he trusted him more than anyone else. More than his mother, who he knew was trying but it was still just so awkward trying to talk to her. He was told that his sister would have felt the same had she survived, because he may not believe it just yet, but he was so much more than he thought of himself. And deep down, he knew that If his mother had taken him to Tokyo, away from Karasuno, he knew he wouldn’t have survived. Because Karasuno meant having Hinata by his side. And it was Hinata who convinced his mother to stay here. </p><p>Hinata was the one who forced his mother to acknowledge her blatant abandonment of her children. His harsh words had struck a chord in her, and she had apologized. They could talk, and Tobio could finally let her know how hurt he was by her actions. It was a heavy weight that was lifted off his shoulders. A conversation that was long overdue. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys found themselves sitting beside each other on Tobio’s bed, laptop resting on the bed tray table that was perched over their legs. There was some true crime series playing on the screen, Tobio had found himself liking the series after the first episode. His mind drifted off, and he glanced at Hinata taking in the features of the alpha’s face. His mind suddenly brought back the memory of when he had woken up to Hinata in his hospital room. Hinata had… he had said he loved him...right? Maybe he was imagining it. He had to have been. Hinata hadn't shown any signs of wanting to court him. At least, he assumed he didn;t. Tobio knew he was never really conscious of those things.</p><p>Hinata must have felt his eyes on him, because he turned and caught him in the act. Tobio blushed and quickly looked away, cursing himself for being obvious. </p><p>“What’s up?” Hinata's voice spoke out, he must have paused the show and placed the bed tray table on the floor, as he was suddenly in front of him and there was no sound playing in the background. All he could do was focus on the alpha in the room. The calming scent coming off the boy in waves relaxed him to no end. He smelt so good. Tobio had found himself spoiled with the scent, having it surround him on a constant basis.<br/>
“Nothing.” He mumbled out. In a split second, he allowed himself to give in to his inner omega. He nuzzled his face into the alpha’s scent glands, feeling his face flush as he heard the gasp Hinata let out. Finally realizing what he had done, he backed off. Hinata’s hand had captured his face and pulled it forward to gain his undivided attention. </p><p> </p><p>W-what? </p><p>What was he doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata’s wolf preened as the smooth skin met his calloused fingers. His skin tingled as he traced Kageyama’s jaw softly, his eyes being drowned in the intense blue that was his omega. Kageyama was alive, he reminded himself. Kageyama was alive, and in front of him. Kageyama’s scent blanketed the room, calming Hinata and allowing him to release an appreciative hum. Kageyama was an enigma. He had remembered Sugawara saying that once, and it had stuck in his mind. He never truly understood until he was able to crumble the omegas walls that were built on years of abandonment and loneliness. He made it so difficult to get to know him, it was infuriating at times. Yet, Hinata could only give his thanks to the universe to allow him the pleasure of getting to know the boy sat in front of him.</p><p>“Shoyou.” Hinata’s eyes were drawn to the plump lips, and his breath was stolen from him as Kageyama repeated his name. Oh god, he really wanted to kiss this boy. His body ached to taste those lips, to feel them against his own. But Hinata was not a selfish person, he would not take more than Kageyama was willing to offer him. He wouldn’t take what wasn’t his, because despite his alpha recognizing that Kageyama was his omega, Kageyama has never agreed to be his. </p><p>“Sho, please.” Hinata glanced back into the abyss of blue that was Kageyama’s eyes. He found himself lost in them, loving that they were trained on him and him alone. He hummed and cleared his mind before stumbling to answer when he realized that the omega was trying to say something. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I mean- yes what is it?” He would have banged his head against a wall if he could. Not only did he get caught staring and Kageyama like a creep, but he had touched Kageyama’s face and could only hope that he didn’t make the omega uncomfortable. </p><p>“Shoyou. Kiss me.” </p><p>“W-w-w-w- I - what?” Hinata could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest. It felt as if his whole body was on fire, and his ears were muffled as though he were under water. If his head were ever to spontaneously combust, he figured that it would feel like it does now. He must have nodded off while sitting, because there is no way Kageyama just said what he thought he did. He didn’t - He couldn’t have just- just asked Hinata to kiss him right? Why would Kageyama possibly want Hinata. He was short, and loud and- and-</p><p>Hinata barely registered the hands that reached out to grab his cheeks before his face was pulled to the omega. Warmth met his lips, and with a start he realized that Kageyama had pulled his face close and kissed him. This had to be a dream! There was no way - and oh. Oh, Kageyam’s lips were really soft. </p><p>Hinata found himself kissing back with an urgency he didn’t know he could pull from his core. All he could think about was Kageyama and how warm he was, and how sweet he tasted. He nearly moaned when Kageyama’s finger threaded through the hair that met his neck. </p><p>…………………………………………….</p><p>Kageyama had always believed that he was going to be alone. He figured he was undesirable as an omega, and due to this he would never have the pleasure of having a mate who truly loved him. And yet, he found himself preening under the attention of the red haired alpha who helped him find joy in volleyball again. Who taught him to trust, to love and to accept love. He was going to marry this boy.</p><p>As Hinata pulled away from him to allow for a breath of air, Kageyama whined and brought his hand back to the alphas face to cup his cheeks and pull him back in. He pecked Hinata’s lips a few times, feeling that gorgeous smile that made him fall for the alpha. Hinata’s hands came to rest on either side of Kageyam’s head as he slowly guided the omega to lay beneath him. His inner alpha stirred at the sight, Kageyam’s lips swollen and bruised from the kisses. His chest raised as he panted slightly with flushed cheeks. Kageyama found himself warming slightly as the alpha raised his hand to his mouth and planted a kiss to each of the fingers. </p><p>“Thank you, for fighting.” Kageyama’s eyes widened as Hinata muttered those words into the palm of his hand. He racked his brain for an answer to why Hinata had said that. Fighting? Fighting for what?</p><p>“If you had died, I don’t know what I would have done. I couldn't imagine life without you. I don’t want to imagine it, and knowing how close it was to becoming a reality I-” He cut the alpa off by connecting their lips once more, brushing the tears away from his eyes once it was broken. </p><p>“I love you. I love you Kageyama Tobio. I need you to understand how much I love you.” Kageyama could feel nothing but adoration for the boy pressing him to the bed. His alpha, so good, so kind, so perfect. He would give everything to this boy, he could do so and know that he would never be hurt by him in any way. Hinata was loyal to a fault, too giving and too good for anyone who graced this earth. And yet, Kageyama found himself being stared at like he was Hinata’s world while the boy was professing his love for him.</p><p>“Im yours. Shoyou, I love you so much. I- I’m difficult. I know this, but you still want me. I’ve never really felt wanted, never seen as a person with feelings. You’re so good to me, such a good alpha. You’re my alpha, the only one who could be my alpha. Only you.” Kageyama never had an easy time putting his emotions into words, but he had to let Shoyou know. How much he cared for him, how much he wanted him. He melted as Hinata met his lips once again, the molten desire filling his stomach as his alpha gave him his undivided attention.</p><p>“Only me?” Hinata murmured against his lips, drinking in the gasp the omega let slip as his hand traveled under his shirt and teased the skin on his stomach. </p><p>“Only you. It's only ever been you.” Kageyama gasped out as Hinata’s lips made contact with his neck. He shuddered as Hinata’s tongue teased his mating gland, smoothing over it and tasting his scent at the source. Goosebumps lined his arms and he moaned quietly as Hinata bit down slightly, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to assure the omega that he had every intention of eventually leaving his mark there. </p><p>“I can’t take you yet baby. I want to, so badly, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Kageyama whined at the thought. Had he been in the presence of anyone else he would have been embarrassed. But this was Hinata, the person who Kageyama trusted more than anyone in the world. The person who Kageyama had every intention of spending the rest of his life with. He wanted Hinata to claim him, he didn’t want to spend another second not belonging to the love of his life. </p><p>“I know baby. I’m sorry, but you are still healing. I promise, once you’re fully healed you can have me as much as you want, ok? I’m yours as much as you are mine. Even if I haven’t claimed you yet, we belong to each other, so please be patient.” Hinata rubbed his hands and brought them to his lips once more, placing a gentle kiss and glancing up to meet Kageyema’s eyes. Kageyama thought he was gone before, but when that intense gaze pinned him in place he realized that he could spend the rest of his life doing nothing but look into those eyes and feel as though he lived a fulfilled life. </p><p>“Fine.” He pouted, almost smiling as he caught the amused gaze directed at him.</p><p>“When I’m fully healed.” A compromise.</p><p>“When you're fully healed.” A promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Smut and mentions of m!Preg in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ngggh- ah” Tobio groaned out, fisting the blankets and breathing in the warm scent that permeated the air. The only sound that resonated within the walls of the bedroom were driven from the actions of the lovers on the bed. Shoyou’s gasps and groans filled the air with each thrust, spurring the omega on and driving him insane as the alpha ravaged him.</p><p>His name was chanted lovingly into his ear by his alpha, bringing a flush to his face with the pure affection that laced Hinata’s voice. He never thought he would have someone to love him like this. To love him this intensely. </p><p>“S-Shou-aah!” Kageyama shook as the pleasure overtook his senses. His body bounced with every slap of Hinata’s hips against his as the alpha’s cock stretched him and rubbed his insides sending sparks of pleasure each time his sweet spot was grazed.</p><p>Tobio felt Shoyou’s hand’s caress his face before he was brought into a searing kiss. Wrapping his legs around Shoyou, and moaning when that action pulled the alpha even deeper into him. Shoyou wasted no time in overpowering Tobio’s mouth with his tongue, overloading Tobio with the pure feel of his alpha. Hinata was all that Tobio could focus on, all that he could sense. His alpha was making love to him.</p><p>“Mm!” Moans that were swallowed up by Shoyou escaped his lips, as he lost himself to the feeling of his mate. No matter how many times they did this, it never failed to amaze him how well his alpha knew to work his body. They had mated Kageyama’s first heat after his injuries healed completely, Shoyou claiming him, and in return allowing Kageyama to place his own bite on the alpha’s neck. </p><p>They were young, too young, some had said while they looked at the pair in distaste. Though it never really bothered them because they loved each other and they knew. They knew they were made for each other. And years later, they were still so thankful that the universe brought them together. They could never imagine life without the other, the thought was too painful. </p><p>“Ah!” Tobio yelped as Shoyou picked up the intensity of his strokes, whimpering as the pleasure intensified as a result. He released the blanket and gripped Shoyou’s shoulders, trying to ground himself. His fingers dug into the skin causing Shoyou to groan, but Tobio didn’t feel bad because he knew how much Shoyou enjoyed having the omega cling to him.</p><p>“Tobio, Tobio, Ah!” Shoyou captured his lips in a kiss as his knot was pushed inside. Tobio panted as it swelled, the feeling forcing him over the edge as he felt his alpha fill him up.  Their lips would only part for a second before seeking each other out again, both satisfied and relishing in the mixing of their scents. </p><p> </p><p>………………………………………..</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama Tobio was at the peak of his career, making the Japan national volleyball team and playing alongside the love of his life. He worked hard, pushing himself to be a great volleyball player. His efforts paid off, and he was able to shake the stereotype of being a weak omega playing an alpha’s game. He worked hard and poured himself into his career. And he found that he would never regret giving up things such as his grades, or social life to allow himself room to grow. </p><p>Hinata played alongside him, and he was able to keep the people who mattered most to him in his life. Karasuno was his family, Shoyou was his mate and his mother who had become a bigger presence in his life after the accident called him after watching each and every one of his games. His life was perfect.</p><p>And so one day, while he held that positive pregnancy test in his hands his world stopped for just a moment. He worried about how this would affect his career, if he would see negative comments about his pregnancy from the public. His hand rubbed his stomach, and suddenly, the world began to spin again as he remembered Hinata’s eyes. He was carrying his alpha’s pup. With tears in his eyes, and a gentle smile on his face he vowed that he would put forth all of his energy into being both the best volleyball player and mother he could be. Though he carries the name Hinata, he is a Kageyama by blood. And Kageyama’s are stubborn, and refuse to back down from a challenge. They push and push until they rise. He knew that he would never have to sacrifice either his career or his child. </p><p>He had Shoyou. And with Shoyou by his side, he knew that he could do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. If Kageyama Had Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news of the death of Kageyama Tobio reached Karasuno the Monday after the accident occured. It was revealed that both of the Kageyama siblings were killed upon impact, which was reassuring to some as it implied that they didn;t suffer. </p><p>Hinata could barely process the news. Death upon impact was supposed to be comforting in a sense… but…. He couldn’t help but imagine how Kageyama had felt in his final moments. What he had seen, what he had felt. He had woken up screaming to the image of Kageyama crying with fearful eyes before the car speeding towards them hit and pushed them over the hill. Other days, he dreamed that Kageyama had been laughing at a joke his sister pitched out, before a loud crash sounded and then his body...oh god, his body was just sitting there. And there was so much blood.</p><p>Hinata’s family worried for him. And he understood, had he been in their situation he would have worried. Watching someone you care for lose the love of their life at such a young age is terrifying. Hinata has barely lived, and yet, he has lost everything. Images of a life with Kageyama as his omega flashed when he shut his eyelids. </p><p>He pictured making the Japan national team with Kageyama. Rising in fame, being the freak duo and playing the sport they adore so much together until they were no longer physically able to. He pictures white clothing on Kageyama and flowers. If he weren’t so broken, he would have allowed a smile to grace his lips at the thought of Kageyama in a wedding dress. Would Tobio have wanted to wear a dress or a suit? No, he deduced, Tobio wasn’t one for dresses.  He would have looked gorgeous either way though.</p><p>A sob wracked his frame as he pulled the blanket tighter around his curled up form. Hinata had barely left his room in the past month, he couldn’t bring himself to eat. Oftentimes his mother had to drag him out and force him to consume something. Anything. He needed nutrients, he was a growing boy after all. </p><p>He could almost feel himself fading away while he laid in bed. The team were all grieving in their own ways. Yet, all of them had taken time out of their day and put their emotions aside to try and talk to him. But he couldn;t bring himself to care. He didn’t know who he was anymore. He couldn’t smile, couldn’t laugh. He couldn’t find joy in doing anything. And volleyball…. He had quit the team as soon as he heard about Tobio’s death. Hinata loved volleyball. He did. But volleyball only brought him pain now, because he knew that the courts would never be graced with the presence of Kageyama Tobio again.</p><p>His parents brought him to a grief counselor. He had therapy Monday mornings, 3:00-4:30PM. Mondays were the worst days of the week for him, he received the news on a Monday after all.</p><p>……………………………</p><p> </p><p>The Funeral was nice, he supposes. It was quiet. Somber. There were tears in everyone’s eyes. Everyone except for him, and it made him feel like a disappointment. But he had cried all of his tears. Now, all he could feel was numbness.</p><p>Oikawa attended the funeral alongside Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi. He wonders how Tobio would feel about them crying over his death. Tobio had always thought they hated him.</p><p>Hinata glanced to the sky, stone faced while his emotions spiraled due to his depression. He looked and looked, for a sign of what he did for the universe to deal him a card like this. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How could this be what the universe wanted for him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever fanfic, as well as my first time trying to write this specific cast of characters. These characters will be OOC as I have never written for them before, but I am trying my best to figure out the best way to write them. I have also never used this site before, so I am trying to figure out how to publish this work smoothly.</p><p>The chapters are all quite short, I apologize for that (I am not used to writing long things)</p><p>Feedback would be appreciated! Thank you for reading this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>